Planet Cry
Planet Cry genre: science fiction, post apocalyptic Plot (i've changed Grover's name to Keeda cause i thought it would suit him better) the story of planet cry takes place 300 years after a nuclear war where earth is no longer habitable and humans now live with an robotic alien race known as the cocathians(co-ca-thian) on an alien planet known as nora. it follows the tale of survival between Kathrana an innocent Cocathian girl who loves her planet but discovers she wields deadly powers she cannot control and Keeda an vigiliant human assassin with a dark past. as her home is destroyed and she cannot control her newfound powers Kathrana turns to her only hope, an human assassin named Keeda who must protect Kathrana from an sinister military government who want to use kathrana's powers to change the fate of all life in the universe. Action packed, emotional tearjerking, and an epic journey of a lifetime. Planet Cry will bring a new generation to the science fiction genre. Introdution in a universe that lies far away from the solar system there lies a planet called Nora...the world is filled with robotic like alien beings called cocathians they may look like robots from the outside but inside lies their organisms. the environment is very similair to earth but very different as creatures and strange planets cover the landscapes the cocathians existed for over a million years. meanwhile on earth the year is 2060 a nuclear war devastated the earth making it no longer inhabitible for humans luckly before the war NASA has built huge spaceships capable of carrying millions of people witch has been sent to space before the nukes dropped as humanity escaped from their war torn earth they soon find themselves lost in space. with all hope lost the cocathians save them and offers them to live in their home, Planet Nora giving humanity a second chance 300 hundred years have passed the humans and cocathians formed several factions and governments but when 2355 came everything went to hell. a cruel sinister military goverment called the new order has tooken over almost all of the planets factions and have one desire: to control the planet...but they have been hunting an special species of cocathians that wield special powers they are called guardians over the 300 years since humankind's arrival the new order has been hunting down the guardians, draining their powers and then eventually killing them. five years have passed and almost all the guardians are dead, the battle for the fate of all life has just begun. (i hope you like it so far i'm going to add some more stuff to it tomorrow i'm even planning on writting a story for it) Factions The Nora resistance- a group of freedom fighters(both human and cocathian) that fight back against The New Order and seek to bring peace to the planet. The New Order- an sinster military government that seeks only to control everything and the main antogonists of planet cry. they hunt down guardians and drain their powers for something that threatens the existence of planet nora. The Vigilants of Light- an goverment full of independant humans and cocathians they were the leading human government and worked with the great nora tribe until they were wiped out by the New Order. Keeda served in the VOL for two years before going lone wolf witch was 2 days before they were wiped out The Guardians - an special species of cocathians that wield special powers that has protected the planet for over a million years they are now almost extinct as they are hunted by The New Order and as The New Order drains their powers they eventually die. Kathrana soon finds out that she is one of the last few guardians on nora and she's the planet's only hope. The Great Nora tribe- an huge tribe of cocathians that has brought peace to the planet for many centries they worked with the Old US army to survive until they were wiped out now the tribe struggles to fight back against the new threat with The Nora Resistance. vigilant 46 - the VOL's most tatical strike team the team was lead by Keeda thronewielder along with his second in command Alexa Carolina and his other companions Ethan connor and Rain's parents Penny and Monoke Characters Keeda Thronewielder - one of the main protogonists of planet cry. Keeda is an assassin who has lost everything to The New Order when he was very young. he has been raised as an vilgiliant assassin his whole childhood and served in the old us army for two years he does what every mercenary does kill terrorists and crimelords but his life changes when he meets kathrana and protect her from the new order or all life an the planet will be threatened Kathrana-just like Keeda she is the main protogonist of planet cry. Kathrana is a sweet innocent cocathian girl who loves her tribe and her family but struggles to survive after she finds out she is one of the last few guardians(a special species of cocathians that wield deadly and special powers) as she cannot control her newfound powers, her home village of spirit stone is destroyed and she is hunted by the New Order she must turn to her only hope her new unexpected human friend Keeda and they must trust each other to fight back against the new threat. Race= cocathian Ethan Connor- Keeda's comrade and blood brother during the great nora war he is an solider in the vigilants of light and just like keeda he served two years before going lone wolf he aids keeda's and kathrana's fight against the new order throughout the story. Race= human Alexa Carolina- Alexa was an assassin just like keeda in the vigilants of light she fought alongside keeda and ethan in the great nora war and has decided to go lone wolf with Ethan and keeda ever since then she and ethan became mercenaries and aids keeda and kathrana throughout the story Alexa is like a mother towards Kathrana since she really cares for her and calms her down when shes freaked out. Race= human Elder Odin- the leader of the of the Nora resistance he is an cocathian guardian and actually used to be the leader of the guardians before the New Order invaded. Race= cocathian Elder Ra - Ra used to be one of the cocathian leaders of the vigilants of light he took keeda as his adopted human son after he found him orphaned anand nearly dead at a concentration camp ever since then Ra trained him to be an assassin his whole childhood keeda has fought with him for two years before the new order took over he now lives with his orphaned nephew kathrana in an village called spirit stone Race=cocathian Rain - kathrana's best friend in spirit stone he does not know what happened to his family and his parents died during the great nora war kathrana really cares for him but they soon get separated after the new order invades their home. minor characters Seether- an cocathian weapons dealer who trades guns and supplies in an town called barterhole he helps out Ra, Keeda and kathrana throughout the story when their goal requires them to go to barter hole John - an VOL soldier who has betrayed keeda for money despite keeda saving him several times due to his lack of exercise and training he is only seen a few times throughout the story most notably when he tries to kill and rob keeda several times to prove he's better than him but fails because he always plans his move horribly sergeant joe - an commander in the new order he is only seen in the part of the story when he leads the new order strike team that invades spirit stone before(spoiler) kathrana kills him with her uncontrollable powers Commander Farkes - the leader of the guards and defenses of spirit stone Walker - an guard that watched keeda his whole childhood (spoiler) he helps keeda save kathrana during an gunfight shortly after the invasion of spirit stone and helps them both escape spirit stone Penny - Rain's mom and also vigilant 46's hacker she is only seen in the flashbacks of the great nora war as she along with her husband (spoiler) died before the events of the story Monoke - Rain's father he is the team's demolitions expert just like he and his wife penny are the only members in vigilant 46 that don't make an appearance in the present events of the story as they are(spoiler)both dead before the actual events of planet cry Antigonists lord twoken( two-ken)- the leader of the New Order and is the main antigonist he is an cocathian guardian who betrayed Elder Odin. he formed the New Order. The New Order hunted down guardians drained their powers and their dna using them to make lord twoken stronger and stronger he even plans an sinister plot to lead all life on planet nora into extinction...Kathrana is the only one that can stop him. Race= cocathian General Kane- another guardian that betrayed elder odin he leads most of the New Order spec ops operations. Keeda tries to get revenge on him due to an event that happend in his childhood. (i might add some more characters this week ) Lt Roth - Kane's second in command and the only human official in the new order to have high ranking he (spoiler)leads the invasion of spirit stone he used to be an terrorist who would slave innocent children and sell them to the new order before keeda injects him with an deadly pathogen during one of vigilant 46's first mission somehow surviving his execution Roth vows revenge on keeda Timelines 2060 the great nuclear fire - planet earth had everything in the future high technology, low chance of unemployment and intelligent robots to help out the disabled and the elderly but when russia and north korea started acts of war on us soil the united states, china, and soon africa joined forces to fight back while russia and north korea joined forces with japan and vietnam which cause an massive world war one week has passed and the war was still going on but when russsia, japan, and vietnam decided to send nukes against their enemies the us , china , england and africa sent nukes back leading into an nuclear war and destroying the earth luckily before the war us president jason catcher built high tech space ships capable of carrying millions of humans and sent thousands of humans to space but soon every soon they got lost luckily an robotic alien race called the cocathians saved them and let them live on their planet called nora ever since then jason catcher and the cocathians have became longtime saviors of the human race and the day the nuclear war happened was known as the great nuclear fire 2350 the purge of the guardians - guardians are an special species of cocathians that wield deadly powers they have become the protectors of planet nora for millions of years and used their powers to fend off evil but when 2350 came an sinister high tech government known as the new order started hunting down guardians the guardians soon started facing extinction as they tried to fight back against the new threat but sadly they did not succeed now there are only an small amount of guardians left and they are dying day by day. they new order developed an way to take an guardians dna to make their leader lord twoken stronger and they developed an virus called the DEV to make an guardian slowly lose their powers and if an guardian loses their powers they die it takes an few months for the virus to take their powers and day after day their powers become weaker and weaker and after a few weeks they become unreliable permanent symptoms include constant soreness and permanent muscle damage in their legs and feet making it hard for them to move and escape from their captors and nerve damage in their hands and arms making it hard for them use weapons and their fading powers to fight back other symptoms any infected guardian will encounter will be the constant need to sleep so far the nora resistance hasn't found any cures and the guardians are near extinction. 2355 the great nora war - the vigilants of light was an faction lead by independant humans and cocathians who worked with the great nora tribe to bring peace in the planet for over 200 years they were the leading faction of planet nora but when the new order invaded a new war has started for 5 years the VOL has been fighting against the new order the VOL's last successful battle was in 2359 when they invaded an high tech city called eureka city which was thought to be the new order's headquaters soon after taking over the city they soon find out that they invaded the wrong place and the new order as tooken over most of the planet twelve hours after taking over the city the new order took back eureka city and sadly two weeks later the VOL was wiped out and the new order won. related articles * Write a title here * Write a title here Category:Write a category here